HERIDAS DE KALOS EN KANTO
by diego4560
Summary: Luego de la batalla con el team flare , ash pierde muchas cosas sin embargo alguien desconocido vendran para levantarlo y hacerlo sabe que ahora tiene una nuevas responsabilidades : cuidar a bonnie y aceptar el hecho de que tiene un hermano -Historia escrita por Ashthon Dark
1. Chapter 1

HOLA SEGUIDORES Y AMADOS LECTORES LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA QUE DIEGO4560 ME PERMITIO PONER MIENTRAS LOS FICS LOS HIJOS DE ASH SE LE ESTAN ULTIMANDO ALGUNOS DETALLES Y DONDE EL TWO SHOOTS LO HAGO POR AMOR A ELLOS SERA PUESTO EL 18/12 ES DECIR QUE EL 17/12 CERRAMOS LA VOTACION PARA EL FINAL A ELECCION YA QUE TENEMOS EL 90% SOLO FALTA EL FINAL QUE UDS DECIDAN POR ESE MOTIVO LES PEDIMOS QUE VOTEN , ASI QUE GRACIAS POR ELEGIRNOS

POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA QUE ES PARA SU DIVERSION

Capitulo 1

En algun lugar de Kanto cerca de sus montañas una gran estructura se yace , este lugar es el hogar del equipo rocket una de las organizaciones criminales mas temidas del mundo pero su realidad marca otra historia luego de su derrota en Unova sumado a las constantes derrotas a manos de los hombre G pokemon se encuentra diesmada su lider Giovanni cuya identidad quedo revelada marcando a su fin. Sin embargo esto no era un preocupacion ahora lo que le importaba era su salud la cual se deteriorado con el paso del tiempo resultado de su exposicion al espejo veraz , desde ese dia no volvio a ser el mismo como asi tambien en su cabeza surgio el pensamiento de como hubiera sido su vida si quizas no seguia este camino cuantas cosas hubieran cambiado . Pero de repente el sonido de una llamada en su monitor lo saco su pensamientos , al parecer esperaba la misma , habia algo en esa comunicacion de interes de para el , cuando la atendio no se distinguia bien la persona del otro lado pero el mostrando una mirada seria e incluso intimidante sin dejar que su estado actual lo haga flaquear dijo:

-¿Y bien que noticias tienes para mi?-

-Ellos van hacia ti , no podre detenerlos mas tiempo , no sin exponer mi gente y no tengo planeado salir en las noticias . Te recomiendo irte de alli - dijo el extraño del otro lado .

-De acuerdo , los estare esperando y descuida tu paga esta en la cuenta asi que no habra problemas , hasta luego Surge- respondio el hombre al fortachon de lider de gimnasio de Carmin quien antes de serlo fue un miembro pero se retiro luego ser designado.

-Adios ...Señor- dijo este algo decaido siempre le tuvo respeto tanto siendo su jefe como colega pero ahora quizas sea el ultimo momento que lo vea. Hizo un ademan y su secretaria tecleo unas cuantas ordenes en una pantalla holografica para los agentes disperson en el edificio a su vez indico que requerian la presencia de alguien bastante particular e importante para este.

-Señor todo esta listo ,su hijo ya viene por cierto ,le dira su decision o ...- decia cuando las puertas se abren mostrando a un joven de unos 18 años aproximadamente cabello rojo largo hasta e cuello vistiendo una chaqueta negra con bordes rojos , pantalon gris y unas botas negras hacia acto de presencia en la sala .

-Padre , aqui estoy que necesitas de mi - decia este con una voz joven firme y neutra sin mostrar emociones.

Muy lejos de alli en una region lejana llena de grandes ciudades y bosques que aun falta explorar ,a altas horas de la noche una reunion se llevaba acabo mas precisamente en Ciudad Luminalia entre los lideres de gimnasio , elite 4 y mas la campeona entres ellos se encontraba Citron quien estaba preocupado por el clima que reinaba en la misma ya que pocas veces se reunian y ni hablar de una reunion en secreto donde tuvo que escaparse mientras todos dormian para asistir al bunker en las profundidades .

-Creo que todos estamos consientes del motivo de la reunion -empezo Diantha quien se mostraba seria y bastante molesta pues aun no se acostumbraba , todos asintieron sin embargo todas las miradas se centraban indirectamente en Malva quien esta apresada con dos guardias reales de Kalos pues luego de impedir los planes del team flare se descubrio que ella aportaba proteccion y financiamiento cabe mencionar que solo Citron conoce esta parte pues sus amigos jamas supieron lo que paso en Pueblo Cromlech cuando destruyeron los laboratorios flare liberando a los legendarios Xerneas e Yveltal .

-Lo que Malva tiene para decirnos acerca de lo que paso en Cromlech es mas grave de lo que parece - decia Narciso alto mando tipo agua haciendo que los guardias la acercaran al mostrador en forma de U dejandola sentada en el medio frente a la campeona mirando el segundo asiento a la derecha donde alguna vez se solia sentar.

-Bien Malva dinos todo lo que sabes, recuerda que estas bajo juramento ademas y que te espera un proceso judicial si cooperas es posible que tengas una pena menor , ademas todavia eres una de nosotros pero eso no quiere decir que tengas privilegios solo te estamos dando la oportunidad de impedir que tu imagen se vaya a la basura - Decia Wikstrom mientras el interrogatorio comenzaba

De regreso en Kanto y para ser mas preciso en las cercanias de las montañas una carabana compuesta por rangers , hombres G y la policia internacional pokemon avanza bajo la proteccion de la noche atacarian al amanecer habian tenido problemas con algunos elementos desconocidos pero lograron dispersarlos sin mayores contratiempos . Ahora a unos cuantos kilometros esta antes ellos el cuartel general que tanto buscaban y deseaban hallar , en su interior estaba todo lo que necesitaban para acabar con los rocket evidencias de sus planes , maquinas y armas usadas e incluso una de las figuras mas emblematicas del crimen en Kanto esta alli quien en estos momentos tenia las horas pero que queria que la unica prueba de que alguna vez fue un hombre bien tenga una vida mejor le revelaria uno de sus secretos mas antiguos que cambiaria para siempre su forma de ver la vida...CONTINUARA

GRACIAS POR LEERNOS SI ESTA HISTORIA TE GUSTO COMENTA SI QUIERES QUE SIGA Y POR CIERTO SI QUIERES SEGUIRNOS EN FB LO PUEDES HACER EN FB/AshthonDark ALLI PONDREMOS SPOILER Y ANUNCIAREMOS CUANDO SALGA UN CAP DE LOS FICS TAMBIEN ESTAMOS ATENTOS A TUS SUGERENCIAS


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA SEGUIDORES Y AMADOS LECTORES LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA QUE DIEGO4560 ME PERMITIO PONER MIENTRAS HACEMOS LOS OTROS FICS EN CONJUNTO

POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA QUE ES PARA SU DIVERSION

Capitulo 2

Era extraño desde su punto de vista cada vez que lo llamaba solo era para darle una mision especial o para regañarlo si fracasaba en algo pero ahora estaba confundido no habia misiones desde hace un tiempo sin mecionar que ultimamente tenia demasiado tiempo libre cosa que era imposible tiempo atras , siendo que tambien lo dejaba salir por ahi diciendole que regresara mas tarde obteniendo de esta forma algunos pokemon como amigos en el trayecto pero sin mencionarles que hacia . Dejando eso de lado noto tambien que el ambiente no era el mismo , normalmente habria varios miembros de la organizacion e incluso su oficina antes bien iluminada ahora en penumbras dejaba en claro que algo no andaba bien mas cuando notaba como su secretaria estaba vestida como si fuera a irse haciendo una reverencia se fue de la misma . Se acerco a su padre , se preguntaba que es lo que deseaba de el entonces comenzo la charla que cambiaria todo.

-Sabes silver cuando tenia tu edad deseaba tener el pokemon mas poderoso de todos dominar el mundo estar en la cuspide - dijo de golpe desorientando al pelirrojo quien solo levanto una ceja pues segun tenia entendido lo habia logrado pero nunca supo que paso despues.

-Acaso no lo lograste , lo tienes solo que al parecer se te olvido que escapo del laboratorio de Isla nueva , destruyo todo el lugar ...espera acaso quieres que lo vaya a buscar ...-respondia este pensando que esto era lo que deseaba pero no recibia respuesta alguna por parte de su interlocutor quien no mostraba alguna mantiendose.

-No - dijo desconcertandolo - no es eso lo que quiero , lo que quiero es que vivas una vida ...una vida que yo nunca te podre dar cerca de tu familia , Silver.

-¿De que estas hablando tu eres mi padre ? mi madre fallecio en un accidente y hasta donde tu eres mi unico familiar - respondio Silver

-Hace tiempo atras cuando era un entrenador como cualquiera tenia la ambicion de ser el mejor sin importar que , tenia al mejor equipo en mi opnion nada nos podia parar o eso pense . Hasta que un dia luego de obtener todas las medallas fui desafiado por un entrenador tenia un pokemon muy raro para ser de Kanto , me derroto sin tener la oportunidad de ni siquiera debilitar al suyo ... fue entonces que empece con la idea de tener al pokemon mas fuerte del mundo sin embargo ...habia un problema por aquel entonces conoci a tu madre me enamore pero su sueño era muy distinto al mio ,ella queria un restaurante en su pueblo y yo el mundo en una bandeja fue entonces que decidi hacer otro viaje pero con otras intenciones.

-¿Si lo que dices es cierto porque no me dejaste alli con ellos ? segun merezco una vida mejor -respondio Silver siguiendole la charla queria saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

-Pense que a mi lado la tendrias pero me equivoque y solo te alejado de todos.-respondio secamente el hombre.

-¿Entonces donde entro yo? hasta ahora todo es para ti- exclamo el pelirrojo esperando una respuesta seria a todo esto.

-Cuando le conte sobre mi nuevo anhelo , estaba confundida y asustada penso que solo estaba estresado o afectado por mi derrota inesperada pero no , estaba totalmente confiado en ello , fue asi que me fui de Pueblo Paleta llevandote conmigo con la excusa de que comenzaria un nuevo viaje para competir en la liga - decia tranquilamente Giovanni recordando como fueron los hechos.

-¿Porque yo no recuerdo eso?- dijo confundido su hijo mayor.

-Tenias 1 año de edad es normal que no recuerdes ese hecho sin mencionar que ...-tosiendo un poco- su salud se estaba deteriorando.

-Debes estar bromeando con esto , ¿verdad? - decia Silver sorprendido por semejante revelacion hecha hace poco no todos los dias descubres que tu pasado fue una mentira.

-Jamas te mentiria con algo asi , tu sabes que no juego - exclama Giovanni enojado mientras se daba vuelta para mirar una pantalla .

-Me dijiste que mamà fallecio en un accidente hace tiempo atras -dijo Silver mientras se acercaba para que lo viera a los ojos odiaba cuando le sacaban la embargo no obtuvo una respuesta oral sino grafica al ver las imagenes de su supuesto hermano menor - No puede ser , esa persona - agrego sorprendido por las mismas.

-Lo hice pensando que algun dia tomarias mi lugar pero luego de Unova...-dijo Giovanni pero fue interrumpido de manera de bruscamente.

-Dime que no fue por lo que sucedio con el espejo veraz , sabes que eso es un mito ...porque desde entonces estas diferente- decia rapidamente el pelirrojo.

-Cuando estas en este negocio los mitos , leyendas y rumores son pistas que te acercan a algo muy valioso y peligroso a la vez - dijo tosiendo al final- el resultado es maravilloso pero en ocasiones son desatrosos .

-No crees que exagerando un poco , no creo que haya sido para tanto - respondio Silver mientras se sentado quedando de frente a su progenitor.

-Veras cuando quede expuesto a los efectos del mismo pude ver lo que quizas debio haber sido mi vida antes de esto , quizas un futuro alterno o algo asi, pero luego de investigar un poco supe que demuestra lo que en realidad deseamos pero que no nos atrevemos a reclamar como nuestro -decia el adulto con una mirada perdida mezclada entre arrepentimiento y meditacion mientras las imagenes de su ex esposa e hijo aparecian en la pantalla.

-Si lo que dices es cierto , porque no me dejas el mando del equipo rocket a mi estoy estoy seguro de que bajo mi mando haremos cosas increibles -decia el menor siempre deseo ser el lider maximo pero su progenitor tenia otros planes , se imaginaba asi mismo el maximo exponente

-Silver tu tienes algo que yo jamas tendre - dijo repentinamente interrumpiendo la fantasia de este.

-...mm... - llamo su atencion .

-Anonimato , ese es mi regalo para ti , tu no seras perseguido ni tendras sospechas bajo tu persona . Quizas pienses que esto es tu unico camino pero debes saber que hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso -decia mientras presionaba un boton de su escritorio revelando a una agente Domino algo diferente , vestido como una alpinista se presento ante esas personas.

-¿Agente Domino ? que significa esto Padre y donde esta tu uniforme.

-Debes irte ahora , el se encuentra en Kalos ahora el equipo Rocket mas fiel de todos se encuentra alli - decia mientras se paraba y lo miraba por ultima vez para luego ver por el ventanal -veo que ya llegaron.

-Espera que estas haciendo, no ire a ningun lugar hasta que me digas porque haces esto- exclamaba el pelirrojo bastante confundido mientras la rubia se acercaba.

-Vive la vida que yo no , cuida de tu hermano y dile a Delia que no me arrepiento del camino que tome pero me hubiera gustado que las cosas sean distintas para todos- dijo Giovanni sabiendo que esas serian sus ultimas palabras hasta donde sabia .

-Espera ..crees ...que estas...haci...Domino porque...? -decia mientras la menciona lo adormecia con un cloroformo para el que viaje sea mas rapido.

-Haz lo que sea necesario para que lleve una buena vida y descuida tu tambien eres libre de todo-le decia a la rubia mientras asentia pero no muy convencida de sus actos dejar atras a quien durante años sirvio no era algo que haces todos los dias.

-¿Señor esta seguro de esto?-dijo esta .

-Si , ahora deben irse y procura que reuna con el- respondio a secas mientras volvia a su escritorio. Emprendiendo su camino con Silver inconciente a cuesta fue al hangar de la base ubicado en la parte de atras donde no podrian verla salir , escapo del lugar usando uno de los jets que estaban alli.

La noche se hacia mas larga de lo normal en Luminalia debido a que Malva quien al principio se mostraba reacia a revelar los planes de sus colegas pero luego de que Edel lider tipo hielo en la region amenazo directamente con hacer publico su situacion por medio de su canal de noticias lo cual hizo que decidiera hablar revelando la parte mas oscura y terrible de los Flare , su plan consistia en usar una replica mejora de la antigua arma del Rey AZ usando la energia restante de los pokemon legendarios Xerneas e Yvetal para "reformar", segun Lysson, este imperfecto mundo el problema radica que seria en la misma ciudad donde estan pero donde seria el blanco , si bien la metropolis era inmensa y solo existia un punto clave.

-Lysson esta completamente loco , como piensa que destruyendo el mundo creara uno nuevo - decia Edel quien estaba sorprendido.

-Esperen como sabemos que no nos esta mintiendo -agrego Astrid quien desconfiaba de ella desde que fue apresada.

-Por tu biem Malva , espero que nos estes diciendo la verdad y dinos te dijo donde la colocaria - exclamo Wikstrom prosiguiendo su interrogatorio.

-No , nunca me dijo donde la pondria- respondio la aludida.

-Mientes -dijo Citron desde el otro extremo de la mesa , sus mirada solo era tapada por el brillo de sus anteojos.

-¿Como que miente? que sabes de todo esto - pregunto Valeria mirandolo, mientras este se paraba y mostraba un lado que pocos conocian ya que la responsabilidad de ser lider iba mas de alla de las medallas cuando se trataba de una amenaza terrorista.

-Cuando estuvimos en Pueblo Cromlech tu misma dijiste que ya tenian planificado todo e incluso les brindaste un plano muy detallado de este lugar -prosiguio el rubio.

-Ehmmm este ...veras lo que sucede...-empezo a dudar la elite de fuego ya que no contaba con eso.

-Responde la pregunta - dijo Diantha parandose para acercarse y colocarse frente a la misma , su mirada la intimidaba.

-Yo en verdad , no lo se , Lysson jamas me dijo nada solo le da daba informacion - respondio esta desesperada.

-Entonces admites que estan aqui pero no sabes donde o quizas debamos hacer un transmision en vivo desde tu canal para hacer una votacion- decia Edel mientras le pedia a un guardia de Kalos que vaya a buscar al director de la televisora.

-No esperen...no les estoy mintiendo , Lysson me excluyo cuando Citron y sus amigos frustaron sus planes la primera vez en Ciudad Fluxus...por favor no me hagan esto- contestaba mientras empezaba derramar lagrimas ya que el interrogatorio se estaba tornando mas y mas pesado .

-¿Que te prometio ? fama , dinero , poder o alguna parte de la region cuando este termine - decia Diantha dandole la espalda.

-Emmm a que te refieres- dijo Malva algo confundida.

-Responde la pregunta , Malva , dime que te prometio porque no creo que hagas esto gratis , te conozco desde que eramos niñas - decia firmemente haciendola temblar a la pelirroja.

-Dijo que me entregaria a Volcanion , el legendario fuego agua -dijo Malva.

-¿Y luego que ? - exclamo esta , dejando confundiendo a la acusada- esperas que el te obedezca asi como asi , despues de que lo sacaran de su hogar un par de desconocidos para entregarlo a una persona que solo lo usara para presumir .

-Eso no es verdad , yo de verdad lo quiero , siempre fue mi sueño .-respondio la otra.

-Si es asi , porque no lo buscas y lo desafias en personas en lugar de pedirle a otra persona que lo haga por ti -dijo Diantha - me decepciona saber que en lugar de aprender juntos con tus pokemon el misterio y sabiduria de los legendarios prefieras verlos como trofeos , cuando era joven tambien queria tener un legendario entrene duramente para ello y si bien encontre a Xerneas en el camino , mis deseos de atraparlo desistieron al comprender que era mejor entender que ellos son mas importantes que yo.

-Diantha...-dijeron todos al unisono soprendiendolos por esta revelacion.

-Llevensela , no quiero verla nunca mas- exclamo mientras se alejaba , le dolia en verdad ver a su amiga pero ella cometio varios errores imperdonables y ahora debia pagar por ellos. El clima de la sala parecia relajarse pero solo era un incomodo silencio.

-La situacion es mas terrible de lo que pensabamos , estas son mis ordenes Wikstrom convoca a toda la guardia de Kalos para que resguarden todos los edificios de interes para la Liga Pokemon , Narciso haz que toda la policia , ranger y entrenador pokemon de alto rango disponible colabore en la busqueda del team Flare debemos darnos , Drasna contacta a Sinnoh y Unova necesitaremos de toda su ayuda y lideres de gimnasio vuelvan a sus ciudades para asegurar y conseguir ayuda si es necesario ; debemos proteger Kalos a toda costa.

-¿Porque solo pedideremos ayuda a dos regiones ? -Pregunto Amaro .

-Kanto y Jhoto estan montando un operativo para erradicar a una organizacion parecida a los Flare y Hoenn esta persiguiendo a los restantes miembros de Aqua y Magma es obvio de que no tendran tiempo para nosotros asi debemos actuar rapido - respodio la pelinegra firmemente , mientras se retiraban a cumplir las ordenes que les fueron enconmendadas -Citron te puedes quedar necesito hablar en privado contigo- agrego.

-Claro Diantha -respondio el rubio , quedandose solamente con ella , dio un suspiro pensando que iba a reprenderlo por el acto que hizo durante el interrogatorio .

-Sabes a pesar el mas joven de nosotros a excepto de Korrina has mostrado un gran valor y determinacion en todos los momentos que se requieron , estoy muy complacida por tu tarea es por ese motivo que quiero que te tomes un descanso mientras solucionamos este problema - exclama tranquilamente la campeona soprendiendo al inventor quien no se esperaba esto , no estaba dispuesto a irse a vacacionar viendo la situacion actual en que quedaria su ciudad .

-Diantha estoy muy agradecido por ese ofrecimiento pero no puedo aceptarlo , soy el orgullo de mi ciudad debo quedarme y protergerla inicie mi viaje con Ash y mis amigos para encontrar el valor y aprender mas sobre los pokemon para cumplir con exito mi tarea .No puedo simplemente irme ...perdon pero no puedo tomar esa orden-decia el rubio seriamente mientras se disponia a marcharse

-Veo que en este viaje , no has estado solo viendo , pero si es tu decision esta bien pero dile a tus amigos que si las cosas se ponen mal deben irse de aqui es por su seguridad - decia mientras acercaba para colocarle una mano en el hombro dandole su confianza . Era uno de los pocos momentos felices que habria ese dia , pero mientras esto pasaba otra charla menos tensa y mas distendida se realizaba entre Shauna y Ash , esta habia comenzado a viajar luego de que Serena dejara el grupo tras ganar el toraipokemon dejandose llevar por la fama dio la espalda a sus amigos e incluso ese dia no se despido siemplemente se fue , Bonnie fue la mas afecta siempre vio en ella una hermana mayor adoptiva pero al ver esa faceta de su amigo se desilusiono sin embargo Shauna se unio al grupo ya que Tierno y Trevor seguirian caminos separados.

-No puede creer que Serena los dejara asi como asi despues de todo el apoyo que le dieron es tan cruel de su parte -decia Shauna mientras Ash hacia que su Sylveon jugara con Bonnie.

-Quizas penso que nos aprovechariamos de su fama -respondia Ash quien aun confiaba en que ella volveria.

-Ash ya pasaron tres semanas no crees que deberia haber llamado al menos - rebatia la morena y era cierto desde hace un tiempo no habia novedad de ella.

-Debe estar muy ocupada como Reina de Kalos tu sabes esas obligaciones que adquieres con el titulo - volvia a argumentar ingenuamente el azabache. Shauna lo miraba un poco triste ya que todavia creia en ella , a pesar de mostrar agradecimiento luego de su consagracion tal parece que se olvido de su mejor amigo.

-Eres muy tierno y lindo- respondia la morena ,despertando la confusion en el , ya que es muy ingenuo en ese aspecto pero no podia culparlo el era asi.

-Ash tengo hambre vamos a cenar o esperamos a mi hermano - exclamo Bonnie con Pikachu en sus brazos y Dedenne en su cabellera.

-¿Creo que lo mejor sera esperar a Citron? no lo crees Shauna - dijo el azabache.

-No quieres que les cocine , quizas no sea la mejor chef del mundo pero se hacerlo bien - respondio mientras guiñaba su ojo.

-De acuerdo- dijeron ambos .

En otra parte mas precismente en los bosques que rodean la ciudad , una gran operativo de soldados y directivos del Team Flare se montaba encabezados por Lysson quien ultimaba detalles.

-Señor todo esta listo - dijo un soldado vestido completamente de rojo.

-Perfecto , espero que todo salga como lo planeamos , recuerda deben emplazar bien el dispositivo receptor el torre prisma y el resto aseguran las salidas - ordeno el lider mientras se alistaba a subir en los helipcoteros...CONTINUARA

GRACIAS POR LEERNOS SI ESTA HISTORIA TE GUSTO COMENTA SI QUIERES QUE SIGA Y POR CIERTO SI QUIERES SEGUIRNOS EN FB LO PUEDES HACER EN FB/AshthonDark ALLI PONDREMOS SPOILER Y ANUNCIAREMOS CUANDO SALGA UN CAP DE LOS FICS TAMBIEN ESTAMOS ATENTOS A TUS SUGERENCIAS

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR , POR CIERTO diego4560 AGRADECE TUS MENSAJES Y HARA EL SEGUNDO CHAPTER DE SU FIC

mariposa de cristal GRACIAS POR COMENTAR PERDON LA DEMORA

pdsntk GRACIAS POR COMENTAR LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN INTERESANTE DESPUES

lightjeffdarkness GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

Asurax1 GRACIAS POR COMENTAR


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA A TODOS NUESTROS SEGUIDORES SOY Ashthon Dark Y LES TRAIGO EL TERCER CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO

Capitulo 3

Se sentía mareado , cansado y desorientado lo último que recordaba era que había tenido un mal sueño donde su padre le confesaba que tenía un hermano menor y que su madre estaba viva sumando al hecho de que su Agente más leal Domino lo adormeció , levantándose descubrió que estaba en una habitación muy grande de metal y con una puerta de frente yendo con paso lento pero firme se acercó a la misma sin embargo esta se abrió sola revelando una cabina de conducción donde se encontraba Domino mirando directamente el frente sin prestarle atención a su llegada algo que lo irrito bastante.

-¡Agente Domino, es mejor que me diga ¿adónde me está llevando? -Exclamo furioso sin recibir respuesta de esta lo que provoco que vuelva repetir lo mismo pero con más fuerza con igual resultado.

-Responda Agente Domino - Volvió a insistir el pelirrojo.

-A ver a tu hermano menor - respondió secamente esta.

-¿Qué? de ninguna debemos , volver a la base , llévame en este instante o tendrás grandes problemas cuando se entere de esto mi padre - advertía para hacerla que detenga su accionar pero solo atino a poner el nave piloto automático mientras se levantaba.- Espera que vas a hacer .

-Antes que deberías ver algo ... Creo que ya es hora ... Míralo bien porque será la última vez que lo veas- decía mientras su mirada se ensombrecía mientas una pantalla se levantaba desde el panel frontal mostrando la imagen de su padre mientras sostenía un swtich inalámbrico .

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer ? – la duda invadió al pelirrojo pensando por un momento pensó que quizás tenía algún plan que involucraba el poder de algún pokemon sumamente poderoso pero cambio su semblante cuando al apretar el mismo la imagen cambio por pura estática indicando que la señal se perdió al ocurrir esto la rubia le mostro una imagen satelital de donde debería estar la base estando en su lugar escombros en llamas con grandes columnas de humo.

-Lo hizo por si intentabas volver, te dejo muy en claro que debes vivir la vida que no él...el...no...Podrá... - respondía mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro, dejándose caer sobre sus piernas por primera en su vida Silver sentía acorralado y lo peor de todo es que parecía que nadie vendría a respaldarlo como antes.

-¿Porque me obligan a esto, yo no quiero ser el niñero de ese mocoso? - respondía Silver con impotencia. Domino quería consolarlo pero si lo hacía posiblemente mostraría que también quedo devastada, sin embargo no había tiempo para eso debían ir a Kalos a toda prisa.

-Levántate y dejar de lastima a tu padre no le gustaría verte así tienes un deber que cumplir de ahora en más y te guste o no él es tu hermano menor - exclamo sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

-¿Con que equipo y pokemon? por si no lo recuerdas dejamos todo en la base - respondió levantados enfurecido por la actitud de esta. Dirigiéndose a un compartimento al costado de la compuerta saco un cinturón con seis pokebolas y otro con ocho restantes arrojándole estos a sus brazos.

-Ahí tienes a tus pokemon debemos apresurarnos y dar apoyo al equipo más fiel y leal al señor Giovanni - decía mientras le daba la espalda regresando al mando de la nave.

-¿Al equipo más fiel? - cuestiono , mientras revisa que sus pokemon estuvieran bien - te refieres a Cassidy y Botch ...Biff o como se llame-.

-No he sabido de ellos en meses creo fueron capturados en Sinnoh o quizás en Hoenn- le dijo Domino.

-Entonces a Atila y Juno - agrego los más fuertes sin duda ya que ellos siempre estaban tras legendas como le gustaba a su padre.

-Tampoco lo último que se supo de ellos es que capturaron a Ryaquaza y pero jamás se tuvo noticas luego de que el guardián de los cielos escapo - termino haciéndolo ver que su lista de agente capaces se reducía.

-Entonces Annie y Oakley...Espera esas chicas son indomables...quizás Vicius es el mejor en su campo solo espero que no cause problemas...- respondía mientras se ponía de pie debía mantener su actitud fría para poder mandar como se debe pero el tulipán negro se encargó de dejarlo con más dudas de las que tenía.

-Ninguno de ellos , esas chicas dejaron de ser parte del equipo luego de lo ocurrido en Altomare y sobre respecto a Vicius está en prisión , el equipo en cuestión ha sabido mantenerse solo sin necesidad de pedir equipo constantemente y siguiendo sus objetivos sin importar donde están ganándose la confianza y gratitud de tu padre en pocas palabras ellos darían la vida por ti - concluyo sorprendiéndolo por las bajas pero sembrando una esperanza de saber que un equipo aún se mantenía unido y dispuesto.

-Dime quienes son, ¿porque no he sabido de ellos todo este tiempo? - cuestiono el joven.

-Lo descubrirás a su tiempo, ahora debemos hacer una parada en Hoenn para averiguar más sobre el paradero de los Flare -respondió la rubia.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? y que tienen que ver con lo que hacemos- agrego su acompañante.

-Ya lo veras - se limitó a responder.

Amanecía en Ciudad Luminalia y con ello un nuevo día iniciaba , Ash estaba levantado más temprano de lo usual ya que estaba haciendo algo que se hubiera esperado por parte de Bonnie :llamar a Serena o al menos intentar ubicarla para saber cómo estaba , aunque siempre el numero daba ocupado o fuera del área de cobertura no perdía las esperanzas de que se volvería a encontrar con su amiga de la infancia porque si tan solo ella lo escuchara se daría de que no tiene segundas intenciones y de que está feliz de sus éxitos pero nada de eso ocurría , Shauna observaba de esto desde un extremo de la puerta se había levantado para desayunar pero vio allí sentado quien sabe desde que hora intento contactarla la escena le rompía el corazón ya que se notaba que aun creía en ella a pesar de que las cosas que hizo

-Buenos días Shauna - dijo Bonnie apareciendo detrás de ella con una sonrisa sorprendiéndola.

-Buenos días Bonnie... ¿cómo estás?- respondió la morena.

-Bien, viste a mi hermano anoche, no sé si vino a dormir - respondió la pequeña.

-Creo que si vino y se quedó practicar con Ash se lo veía algo tenso creo que está en la habitación todavía... - respondía mientras notaba que esta miraba en otra dirección.

-Ash todavía lo sigue intentando ¿verdad? - exclamo viéndolo.

-Si - respondió la morena asintiendo. Quería animarlo de alguna forma pero no sabía cómo.

-Shauna podrías cuidar de Ash y ser su novia, el necesita de alguien que lo anime mucho y tú eres perfecta - dijo repentinamente tomando su mano con una sonrisa.

-Eehhh Bonnie no creo que sea el momento... Además novia - decía mientras parpadeaba sorprendida la aludida.

-Piénsalo si, él es una gran persona y tiene un buen corazón - agregaba.

-Hola como están - dijo una voz que se le nota el cansancio siendo Citrón su dueño notándose un poco las ojeras.

-Como estas hermano - respondía Bonnie abrazándolo.

-Citrón veo que no dormiste bien - exclamaba Shauna mientras lo veía.

-Si estuve charlando con Ash hasta tarde y no pude dormir, sabes donde esta pensé que seguiría dormido - decía el rubio, al decir noto el fastidio en su hermana quien dijo que iría ver como están Deddene y Pikachu en la guardería dejando pasmado a su hermano sorprendido por la reacción

-Déjala ya le pasara pronto, de quien realmente deberías preocuparte es por el - dijo la morena señalando al azabache quien se levantaba luego de varios intentos fallidos decepcionado por su infortunio. Haciéndole creer que recién se levantaban sus amigos se acercaron a el quien los saludo para luego ir a desayunar; ya todos juntos en el salón comedor del Centro Pokemon todo transcurría normal hasta una noticia era anunciada en la televisión sorprendiendo a todos.

-La noticia ya ha sido confirmada : Giovanni jefe y fundador de Team Rocket destruyo la base con el adentro hasta ahora no sea encontrado más herido o victimas salvo su cuerpo que fue llevado al Cuartel de los Ranger para su posterior análisis - desarrollaba la presentadora mientras se mostraba lo que una vez fue la gran base de los villanos con una imagen - Hasta ahora Lance líder de los Hombres G o algún jefe de los Ranger no hay ninguna declaración salvo el anuncio que se hizo público hoy . Mientras tanto afuera del Centro una joven de cabello bordo con una gran coleta se detenía en el medio de su marcha apretando fuerte sus puños conteniendo sus lágrimas ante los festejos y rumores por parte de algunos visitante de dicha region que vinieron a ver la Liga local , pero debia contenerse y seguir las ordenes que recibieron de parte del " nuevo mando " que llegaria hasta la noche asi ocultando sus ojos con lentes negros y siguio su camino vestida como una turista más , siendo su amigo quien la toma de la mano diciendole que todo saldría bien cuando se reúnan con su nuevo jefe mientras el pokemon felino que los acompañaba solo asienta no muy convencido.

-Vaya asi que no nos molestaran más ,ahora podremos viajar tranquilo Pikachu - exclamaba aliviado mientras acariciaba a su amigo recibiendo un afectuoso "pika" .

-Si ahora podemos no habrá que aguantar su aburrido lema - decía Bonnie mientras todos en el lugar se reían. Pero lo que no sabían es que esa misma noche las cosas cambiarían de una forma radical porque en lo profundo de los bosques circundantes en donde la luz del sol pocas veces llega una cantidad considerable de persona se preparaba para lo que ellos denominaban el comienzo de una nueva era donde la perfección y belleza predominarían pero para lograrlo primero debían extraer de raíz las imperfecciones e impurezas de este mundo y para ello usarían el dispositivo con la misma de potencia que el arma definitiva.

-Señor el dispositivo emisor está listo, solo falta que recepción este en su posición calculamos que al atardecer todo estará en óptimas condiciones y recuerde este control le permitirá graduar la potencia del disparo como asi también a que lugares quiere apuntar - decía uno de los científicos mientras le entrega a Lysson el control.

-Bien, escuchen bien esta noche haremos historia...esta noche cambiaremos el mundo por su bien...esta noche salvaremos este mundo su imperfección - exclamaba mientras todos sus subordinados lo vitoreaban y alababan.

En los cielos de Hoenn una aeronave más potente y equipada alzaba vuelo mientras Steven Stone la observaba desde su oficina muchas cosas pasaron ayer en la noche pero quizás la más lastimada ahora sea una jovencita pelirroja vestida de ver quien estaba abrazando sus piernas sentada en unos de sofas ya que su corazón fue roto por la persona que ella queria ...CONTINUARA

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR , POR CIERTO LAMENTAMO LA DEMORA EN LAS ACTUALIZACIONES PERO YA ESTAMOS LIBRES DEL UNIVERSIDAD ASI QUE EMPEZAREMOS A ACTULIZAR MAS RAPIDO PERO SIEMPRE CONVERSANDO LA TRAMA DE CADA HISTORIA PARA QUE SE CAIGA LA CALIDAD

pdsntk GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y ESPERO QUE EL ENCUENTRO QUE SERA MUY PRONTO LLENE TUS EXPECTATIVAS

Arturojeff GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS Y HARE LO POSIBLE PARA QUE AVANCE RAPIDO


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holaaaaaaaaa a todos perdon toda la demora se que no tenemos excusa pero estamos refinando algunos fic ademas de preparar otros dejenme decirles haremos todo lo posible para actualizarlos a todos si tienen alguna duda , consulta o sugerencia visiten la fan page en facebook**_

**Capitulo 4**

**-Lamento lo de hace horas , pero era necesario para conseguir lo que necesitaba - dijo Silver friamente apoyado en la compuerta de la aeronave. **

** -Era necesario , era necesario que la hicieras rehen de todo esto para eso - contestaba molesto Alain por lo ocurrido.**

** -Yo no fui quien la trajo a Hoenn con una mentira y la hizo llorrar - le contesto rapidamente para luego levantarse e irse al cuarto de mando donde estaba Domino dejando a su acompañante con un mal sabor de boca por lo ocurrido. **

Entrando al lugar pregunto si la comunicacion a larga distancia estaba lista para dejar un mensaje pregrabado ya que era posible que lleguen tarde asi que debia dejar todo listo , pero antes de empezar .

-**¿Todavia esta molesto por lo que paso ? - pregunto la rubia.**

** -Si , pero eso no importa ahora nuestra prioridad es llegar a Kalos y evitar que hagan una locura - respondio Silver comenzando todo** .

_ Hace algunas hora en Hoenn_

Habian aterrizado cerca Ciudad Rustboro tenian una informacion poco fiable de un contacto de Domino en Hoenn pero era lo unico que tenian para hallar a Lysson , segun sabian un ex colaborador vino aqui luego de descubrir lo que en realidad estaban planeando sumado al hecho de que su hermano menor lo dejo mal parado frente a este , ya que lo desenmascaro frente al Profesor Sycamore quien no solo no podia creer lo que ocurrio humillado , derrotado y decepcionado decidio escapar a dicha region con la pequeña pelirroja a quien no dijo nada despues de salvar a su Chespin , ahora estaba observando el cielo oscuro meditando que es lo que haria de ahora en adelante , su presente como su futuro tomarian un giro una sombra se le acerco.

**-Una noche bastante especial , no lo crees ...Alan - decia Silver desde atras , este no se volteo a verlo tan solo cerro su puño y procedio a responderle.**

** -¿Quien eres y que quiere ? - respondio el pelinegro.**

** -Busco algo que tienes ... -dijo pero antes de que pueda terminar.**

** -Si buscas una batalla no tengo tiempo para eso... - adelantandose a su posible pedido.**

** -No quiero eso , lo que realmente busco es tu jefe , a tu demente patrocinador - dijo dejandolo helado ya que un completo desconocido descubrio algo que nadie mas sabia.**

** -No se de que estas hablando - dijo sin dudar.**

** -Entonces supongo que debo preguntarle a otra persona , Domino trae a su pequeña amiga. - dijo Silver haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos. Por detras de este hizo su aparicion teniendola atada de las manos y boca mientras un Meawile tenia una garra apuntando a su garganta .**

** -No la metas en esto ella no tiene nada que ver - exclamo furioso intento tomar su pokeball , quizas no tenga la mega evolucion de su lado pero al menos daria pelea.**

** -No intentes ser un heroe o tendras que explicarles a sus padres porque su pequeña hija murio en una region que no es la suya - amenazo mientras se acercaba a este - asi me diras donde se oculta Lysson o debo preguntarle a ella. Sintiendose acorralado y en completa desventaja ademas de que verla llorrar por su culpa como antes lo destruia por dentro.**

** -De acuerdo te lo dire pero sueltala. - dijo Alain , quien empezo a relatar un lado de la historia que ella no conocia , su derrotada ante Ash frente al Profesor Sycamore en Pueblo Cromlech lo cual destruyo su imagen si bien logro salvar a su Chespin el costo fue alto ya que tuvo que abandonar la region llendose a Kalos , si Steven Stone conocia una version del plan de Lysson no tiene pruebas para vincularlo directamente pero ahora si . Silver no le prestaba atencion ya que su objetivo era otro .**

** -Al grano donde se esconde y como te comunicas con el , estoy seguro de que quiere a su ayudante mas fiel cerca suyo despues de todo - decia cortante y con malicia.**

** -No soy de esos, pero la ultima vez que hablamos me dijo que estaria cerca de Ciudad Luminalia, no se que es lo que planea sinceramente no me interesa -respondia este .**

** -Pues deberia, ya que destruira toda la region - decia Steven llegando por donde aparecio el pelirrojo , sorprendiendo a todos por su frase. - Recibi hace horas un pedido de ayuda en cuanto terminemos aqui para que reforcemos la guardia de Kalos**

** -Interesante no crees, ahora se un buen chico dile a Steven lo que necesita , yo me largo tengo lo que necesitaba saber .- dijo cortante dandose vuelta para marcharse a la nave .Dejando atras a una dolirida Manon que abofoteo al pelinegro cuando este quizo acercarse para ver como estaba gritando que se aleje de ella.**

** -Tienes lo que querias , asi que dame la nave para ir a Kalos - exclamo molesto y harto de la situacion que tuvo.**

** -De acuerdo pero una cosa mas ... - respondio Steven**

** -Lo que haga en Kalos no es de tu incumbencia Stone - respondio molesto este .**

** -Lo que digas pero lo que sea que busques en Kalos corre peligro ahora , Lysson planea lanzar un ataque a gran escala usando una arma apocaliptica y si no lo detenemos nadie podra ; Las fuerzas actuales de todas regiones estan ocupadas con los remanentes de las otras organizaciones ...de hecho tu lo sabes bien ...porque despues de todo eras del Equipo Rocket - agrego sorprendiendolo y poniendo una mano en su ombro dandole una mirada bastante raro a su entender.**

** -¿Desde cuando lo sabes? - pregunto algo desconfiado.**

** -Reconoci a Domino por una foto que me llego como buscada ademas de que su rostro es dificil de olvidar a pesar de ese disfraz , descuida no voy a detenerte , despues de todo tu no estas aqui y esto jamas paso - respondio para darse y empezar su camino no si antes dejarle un mensaje - La nave estara lista en el hangar de la compañia Devon parte cuando gustes pero debes apresurarte porque no tienes mucho tiempo.**

Mientras tanto en Kalos

Un mensaje llegaba al ultimo equipo rocket existente hasta ahora sorprendiendose por la orden que recibieron ademas de quien la recibieron con dudas y sentimientos encontrados se dispuesieron a cumplirla . Despues de todo no todos los dias recibes la orden : Proteger a toda costa a Ash Ketchump sin ser notados hasta recibir nuevas instrucciones de Tulipan Negro.

Luego de un gran desayuno en el Centro Pokemon Ash y compañia pasaron el dia en la ciudad haciendo turismo aun faltaba para el comienzo de la Liga Pokemon se sentia un aire de paz y tranquilidad ya que ahora podian andar tranquilos sin esperar ser molestado por alguna organizacion criminal que buscara robar sus pokemon , si bien este aire de tranquilidad molestaba Citron demasiado calmado para ser cierto ademas de que notaba que habia poca seguridad posiblemente debido a que se pensaba cubrir mas terrero pero no queria perturbar el momento de paz que habian ganado luego de un tiempo. Sin embargo sabia que esto no duraria para siempre asi que aprovecho que las chicas se fueron a comprar algo de comida para hacerle una peticion muy importante para el :

-**Ash hay algo que quiero contarte pero vayamos a sentarnos - dijo el rubio señalando una banca cercana , una vez alli no sabia como comenzar queria decirle todo y con lujo de detalles advertirle lo que podria pasar pero sabia que seria un riesgo aun mayor para su amigo.**

** -Y bien de que quieres hablar ? - pregunto algo curioso el azabache pocas lo vio tan serio.**

** -Quiero pedirte un favor muy importante para mi , lo que te voy a contar es un secreto y nadie absolutamente puede saberlo -dijo seriamente, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativo del azabache con algo de temor procedio - Si algo llegara a pasarme quiero que te lleves a Bonnie contigo y la cuides , se que es algo repentino pero necesito que hagas esto por mi no he sabido nada de mi papà en 2 meses despues de Pueblo Cromlech y ahora ...ahora las cosas ...- terminaba parandose lentamente para mirar lo que era el ambiente festivo en la Ciudad realmente todo era hermoso.**

** -¿Ahora las cosas? que pasa Citron acaso hiciste algo malo - decia dudoso su amigo.**

** -Ellos aun estan alli afuera no sabemos cuanto son , ni cuando atacaran por eso quiero que hagas esto ... durante todo el viaje pude ver lo maravilloso y magico que es esta region , sus pokemon , sus leyendas , cuidades y personas a las que desearia volver ... planean destruirlo todo solo por un capricho - dijo cortamente.**

** -Pero los detuvimos destruimos su base y todo ...algunos estan en la carcel ahora - contesto rapidamente Ash y con razon ese lucho con todas sus fuerzas , despues de que secuestraran al Prof Sycamore para que les diera mas informacion y algunas piedras que tenia a su resguardo logro destruir lo que se suponia era el arma definitiva pero las cosas se ponian peor.**

** -Solo destruimos planos en una base alejada de la principal fue una distraccion ...ademas ...- queria contarlo lo de Malva pero romperia las reglas ademas le daria una responsabilidad que no debia .**

** -¿Ademas ? - agrego su amigo su pikachu que habia estado durmiendo todo este tiempo en su ombro se desperto al sentir el olor a la comida ya que las chicas habian regresado con el almuerzo.**

** -Ya llegamos trajimos arroz y carne - decia Shauna alegremente.**

** -Tambien pasteles -agrego Bonnie ; la tarde llego luego de varios juegos , compras y visitas a los puestos de recuerdos despues de todo luego de la liga regresarian a sus hogares o eso creian , en algun lugar de los bosques circundantes el silencio era signo de mal presagio ya que por lo general se podia escuchar el sonido de los pokemon nocturnos. La razon se esperaba un señal , un aviso algo que marcara el comienzo de su escalada ya que todo estaba listo la trorre prisma seria usada como punto de referencia. **

** -Cuando usted lo desee iniciamos señor - decia un soldado Flare , dandole una mirada de seriedad este procedio con la orden **

** -Se que estan confundidos pero dejenme decirles que despues de esto todos podran hacer lo que les plazca ya no tendran obligacion conmigo ni con nadie - decia Silver al equipo Rocket mas fiel que quedaba en pie .**

** -Pero señor..nosotros ...el jefe- decia una impactada Jessie jamas penso en ver al subcomandante de su organizacion en persona siempre penso que era muy poco para ello .**

** -No hay tiempo para dar mas explicaciones de las que di por el mensaje ahora no hay tiempo que perder debemos irnos de aqui con mi hermano menor asi que denme su ubicacion - ordeno friamente , pero antes de que James dijera algo Domino se paro en frente de estos dos.**

** -No vas a cumplir lo que Stone te encargo ¿verdad? - Domino se canso de su actitud altanera y fria con todo el mundo.**

** -No es mi problema lo que le pase a este lugar despues de todo ...- iba a terminar cuando alguien intervino a favor de la rubia**

** -Segun tengo entendido usaran la Torre Prisma como punto de referencia desde alli podran atacar cualquier punto en la region debemos destruirla o al menos dañar el receptor ya que sin eso seria una locura manejarla , seria disparar y esperar a que caiga en cualquier lugar - Dijo Alan llegando a la cueva que eligieron para esconderse mientras arrojaba a unos miembros de los Flare inconsientes luego de interrogarlos .**

** -En caso vamos hasta alli - comando Domino .**

** -Oigan que creen que hacen debemos irnos - exclamo furioso Silver . Pero su orden no fue escuchada solo veia como su gente se retiraba a la nave mientras Alan ataca a los prisioneros siguendolos posteriormente .**

** -Sabes que el lema de este equipo es : "Para proteger al mundo de la devastacion y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nacion " o algo asi , eso quiere decir que debemos salvar este lugar para luego conquistar para nosotros ...despues de todo quieres ser crear un nuevo equipo Rocket ¿verdad? - termino generando una confusion en el pelirrojo por su declaracion iba a contestar pero noto que algo era disparado desde algun punto del bosque .**

** -Rapido acaban de disparar tenemos 10 minutos antes de que lo redirigan aqui , sus satelites deben estar alineados debemos encontrar el receptor - entro corriendo desesperado Alan no habia tiempo para discutir o pelear entre si.**

Silver solo se movio por instinto hacia la nave siendo seguido por el resto debia actuar como el heroe le guste o no **...CONTINUARA**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La noche de Ciudad Luminalia tranquila , serena y completamente pacifica acogiendo a todos sus habitantes quienes descansan en sus hogares o realizan labores tardías pues mañana comenzaría la ceremonia de apertura del evento más esperado por todos los entrenadores de la region se vio destruida y sacada su monótona paz por un pilar de luz que se elevó hasta el cielo sorprendiendo a pocos y extraños sumado a una súbita interrupción en las señal de tv , comunicaciones e internet donde un noble de quien se decía ser la persona más importante , respetada y generosa de todas se nombraba asi como creador de un nuevo mundo . El infierno se desato con tal fuerza que la misma casi es destruida pero entre sus calles solo estaban un pequeña rubia junto con una morena de coletas quienes con lágrimas en sus ojos pedían ayuda desesperadamente mientras su amigo azabache estando en el piso peleaba por su vida pues las heridas que recibió eran muy profundas pero lo que más le dolió era haber fallado cuando no debia.

-**Citron...Pikachu...si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte...- decía débilmente.**

** -Ash resiste por favor no cierres tus ojos - exclama Shauna desesperada mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al mismo pidiendo ayuda en una ciudad que cambio para siempre.**

3 HORAS ANTES

Luego de un almuerzo agradable con sus amigos, Citron debia hacer algo antes y para ello debia estar a solas con el azabache decidió entonces que debia citarlo en la Torre Prisma en la noche de esa forma charlarían todo lo que hacía falta, pero quiso la suerte o su mala fortuna que sus planes cambiaran luego. Por su parte Ash tenía una plática con Shauna le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, quizás más que cualquier otra compañera anterior le hacía olvidar que Serena lo empujo ese día y que no le volvió a hablar también noto que siempre iban a donde sea juntos.

** -Ash ¿que harás después de la liga? - pregunto Shauna mirando la cuidad desde la ventana del Centro Pokemon**

** -Quizás vuelva a casa para descansar un rato y recorra otra vez Kanto ahora que tengo más experiencia.- respondió sin la, su mente divagaba entre lo acontecido esta mañana y mediodía.**

** -Dime Kanto es una buena region? - pregunto la morena mientras se acercaba a su lado.**

** -Es una gran region sus gimnasios, ciudades, pueblos y personas, hice muchos amigos a veces deseo volver a allí para revivir todos; además debo visitar al Profesor para mostrarle los pokemon que atrape en la region. - decía el azabache.**

** -Ash me gustaría visitar nuevas regiones después de esto y creo que se dónde puedo empezar - confesaba la morena, siguiendo el consejo de Bonnie en la mañana: "alguien debe cuidar de él".**

** -Eso sería genial, en pero en Kalos no hay performance pero en su lugar están los concursos que son parecidos - Exclamo Ash.**

** -Bueno será una nueva experiencia - dijo sonriente la fémina. Su conversación continuo entre como era Pueblo Paleta y sus aventuras allí pero fue súbitamente interrumpido cuando un pilar de luz era disparado desde algún punto del bosque de Ciudad Luminalia pensaron que se trataba algún espectáculo de juegos artificiales como bienvenida a los participantes de la Liga pero ese pensamiento se vino abajo cuando en las pantallas de todos los televisores , monitores de pc y cualquier pantalla en la cuidad se mostraba a Lysson con una mirada seria despertando la intriga en propios y extraños quien se declaraba asi mismo como salvador del mundo y desataba un infierno cuando sus esbirros comenzaron la invasión . Citron quien se encontraba en una video llamada con el Alto Mando recibió instrucciones de lo que debia hacer antes de que se cortaran las llamadas, sabía que era probable que no hubiera un mañana si esto seguía. Salió tan rápido como pudo del Centro Pokemon tan solo para encontrarse con la pareja antes mencionada con Shauna algo asustada y con Bonnie quien se levantó por las explosiones que empezaron a escucharse.**

** -¿Citron que está pasando? - pregunto alarmando el azabache.**

** -Son ellos, han empezado el ataque rápido debemos buscar un transporte para que puedan irse de aquí...- decia el rubio mientras usaba el rastraedor de su mochila.**

** -Citron - dijo Ash, pero este no respondía solo seguía el plan antes dado - Citron - seguía igual - no me iré de aquí - dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras le cerraba la pantalla del rastreador - no sin ti.**

** -Pero será muy peligroso, además no sabemos cuántos son - Dijo alarmado este.**

** -No puedo dejarte e irme como si nada pasara, eres mi amigo y no pienso abandonarte, no lo hare - grito mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros dándole a entender su decisión y sus consecuencias.**

** -De acuerdo pero Shauna y Bonnie quédense aquí pase lo que pase no salgan del aquí hasta que les ordenen, tomen esto si las cosas malas esto les dará su ubicación a los entrenadores elegidos por la Elite 4 - dijo mirándolas y dejando un comunicador para emergencias. - Si algo sale mal...Ash...Shauna... quise... - quería pedirles lo imposible pero no encontraba el valor suficiente.**

** -Descuida volveremos y tengo al orgullo de Ciudad Luminalia de mi lado , el líder más fuerte de todos - respondió el azabache , mientras se daban vuelta armados de valor y con sus pokemon mas fuerte pero antes de que empezaran su marcha , una mano tomo la muñeca del azabache siendo la morena su autora .**

** -Shauna - dijo**

** -Prométeme que volverás para que vayamos juntos a Kanto - dijo mientras tenía la mirada ensombrecida.**

** -De acuerdo, lo hare - dijo algo dubitativo, pero quedo sorprendido cuando esta se acercó y lo beso en los labios quizás intentando darle valor o quizás para recordarle su juramento.**

En la aeronave el clima era incómodo y pesado, Silver asumía un papel que no le gustaba: Ser Héroe para salvar una region, Alan estaba dudoso sobre como debia actuar, Jessie y James todavía no asimilaban su nueva misión como asi tampoco al líder actual, solo Domino se encontraba tranquila sabía que lo debia hacer y qué pasos seguir. Su vuelo era lo más rápido que podía ir estando bastante lejos de la Torre Prisma debían apresurarse ya que escuchaban las primeras explosiones de la noche sumado ,a que de vez en cuando , debían esquivar ataques que eran lanzado al cielo de parte ambos en fuego cruzado a pesar de tener bastante altura .

** \- Y ¿bien cuál es el plan? -exclamo el pelinegro, la idea tomar por asalto la Torre para evitar que redirecciones el ataque pero como tomarla con tan poco.**

** \- Con un vuelo rasante y fuego discreción si tenemos suerte habrán dejado los controles en el techo para tener una mejor mira - respondió Silver mientras se colocaba un chaleco protector.**

** -¿Sino? - pregunto James.**

** -Tendremos que tirar la estructura abajo para asegurarnos - termino su líder.**

** -Sera difícil si no tenemos mucho poder - dijo Alan mientras se paraba y le enseñaba un mapa que sustrajo a los reclutas que capturo - Lysson me quito mega piedra después de Pueblo Crómlech.**

** -Este pequeñín esta equipo con algunas cosas interesante no se preocupen si algo sale mal, solo deberé jalar el gatillo y listo - contesto Domino desde el mando al tiempo que empezaron a recibir ataques del lugar a donde iban - Parecen que nos estaban esperando, sujétense. Sobre uno de los pisos superiores se encontraba Caléndula una generala de los Flare.**

** -No dejen que se acerquen lancen todos los ataques que puedan - exclamo mientras los reclutas recrudecían los mismo.**

** -Sujétense todos intentare esquivarlos para contraatacarlos - comento la piloto ajustándose el cinturón al tiempo que todos hacían lo propio y espera resultase. **

** -Espero tengas un plan de respaldo por si algo sal... -Silver no pudo terminar su frase por fuerte estruendo en los laterales de la nave.**

** -¿Que fue eso? - Grito James abrazando a Jessie.**

** -Golpearon con ataques combinados y algo más... los escudos fallaron y las armas estan inutilizables - digo en su diagnostico rapido Domino.**

** -Mejor nave, si claro como no - el sarcasmo del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar.**

** -Solo nos queda una opción - exclamo subiendo la velocidad y dirigiéndose hacia el origen de los ataques.**

** -¡Estás loca, no puedes hacer eso, no resistiremos el choque! - dijo Alan fuertemente.**

** -Descuiden será un aterrizaje de emergencia en medio de ellos - dijo con una sonrisa la piloto. Esquivando ataque como podía golpeo la terraza de la torre generando una gran explosión pues destruyo algunos instrumento que los Flare tenían allí, esto paso desapercibió en el clamor de la batalla pero si llamo la atención de Lysson quien decidió salir a escena pero lleno por otro camino hacia el lugar ya que sus otras generalas y ejecutivos se encargarían de eso**

Desde su partida del Centro Pokemon su camino se volvió más largo de lo que recordaban y más tortuoso debido a las peleas entre la guardia , policías y entrenadores elite contra los Flare pero no tenían para ayudar debían llegar a la Torre Prisma para tener una posición más favorable sin saber con lo que se encontraran en la misma , aunque si llamo su atención ver a un Flare tirado sobre un auto , quizás se debió a la explosión que notaron en la torre por el humo que salía posiblemente haya sido muy fuerte como para que termine allí dejando eso de lado , la noche sería muy larga para los dos .

Unos momentos antes de su llegada, Silver recuperaba la conciencia luego del impacto algo dolorido y mareado se levantó mientras apartaba los restos del fuselaje de su camino noto que nadie estaba en el mismo, quizás salieron porque lo que quedaba de la compuerta estaba salida, en el exterior la escena no era muy diferente de como podría ser abajo restos de metal, concreto y miembros de los Flare tirados por doquier junto con algunos Pokemon.

** -Terminaste el análisis de esa cosas - dijo Domino mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo de un Flare después de que intento interrogarlo con un resultado fallido.**

** -No es lo que buscamos solo es una consola para diagnosticar su estado, al parecer falta menos 6 minutos para un disparo desde aquí...aunque no sé cómo lo van a hacer- dijo James terminando su trabajo.**

** -Es inútil el golpe destruyo cualquier cosas que queramos usar - exclamo Alan mientras arrojaba un comunicador destruido - al parecer lo único que nos queda es...**

** -Es entrar y buscar lo que sea que hayan escondido y hacerlo volar en pedazos - dijo Silver acercándose, todos lo miraron algo desconcertados pero Domino algo molesta - o usarlo a favor nuestro si se da el caso para detenerlos y ser los héroes del día. **

** \- Y como se supone que entremos, no veo puerta alguna o pasaje al interior. -dijo Meowth.**

** -Podríamos... - empezaba pensar en un plan cuando escucho una risa entrecortada en los escombros, todos se voltearon Caléndula salía bastante golpeada y ensangrentada con bastante debilidad se paró.**

** -Acaso ¿creen que podrán con nosotros? somos quienes traerán la salvación a este mundo, como es posible... - su discurso fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo quien la tomo del cuello arrastrándola contra una pared.**

** -¿Qué es lo que hay aquí? y ¿cómo entro a la torre? - pregunto mientras la arrojaba al muro.**

** -Acaso crees que te lo diré, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no obtendrás nada de mí. -dijo confiada de que desistieran.**

** -Bien en ese caso, debo planteártelo desde otro punto de vista ahora me dirás lo que quiere saber o debo dejarte volar - dijo mientras la llevo del cuello hacia una caída al vacío. **

** -No te atreverías los Rangers no hacen eso, solo eres un niño - dijo con algo temor notando su mirada vacía generando un risa tenebrosa como miedo en los demás menos para Domino quien conocía lo cruel que podía ser.**

** -¿Quien dijo que soy uno de esos? además crees que soy solo un niño - respondió mientras empezaba a soltar el agarre de su presa.**

** -Espera, existe una entrada por atrás, es una puerta disfrazada no requiere clave alguna - dijo apresuradamente la generala - sin embargo la fuerza del agarre se debilitaba más y más - si busca el gatillo del arma está ubicada en el centro de la Torre y el dispositivo en la arena...solo eso me dijeron.**

** -Bien, veo que fuiste de mucha ayuda salúdame a tu loco líder de mi parte - exclamo el pelirrojo soltándola y dejándola caer, impactando a todos pero sobre todo a Alan quien no daba crédito a lo acontecido.**

** -Realimente no debiste hacer eso, ella se había rendido y te dijo lo que querías - reclamo molesto, si bien nunca se llevaron jamás pensó en acabar con ella.**

** -Si la dejaba con viva, se hubiera vuelto un problema más adelante y hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo después tenemos suerte de estar condiciones de pelear luego de caer además ellos ya se dieron cuenta y vendrán en grupos hasta aquí, asi que les mande un mensaje para que sepan que hablamos en serio- respondió mientras caminaba hacia él y lo pasaba para dirigirse a sus subordinados quienes volvía de inspeccionar la zona buscando dicha entraba.**

** -Jessie, James, Meowth,** Domino tomen cualquier cosa que sirva como arma y prepárense vamos tener mucho trabajo.

Mientras tanto Ash y Citron estando dentro de la torre hicieron lo propio con algunos reclutas a quienes dejaron inconsciente para continuar su camino hacia la arena, tarde o temprano ambos grupos sin saberlo se encontrarían mientras Lysson y el resto de sus generales llegaba a la zona para iniciar lo que en sus palabras eran la creación de un nuevo mundo...CONTINUARA

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRNOS Y COMENTAR ...ESPERO ESTE CAP LES GUSTE PERDON LA DEMORA POR EL FIC Los Hijos de Ash no esta tomando demasiado tiempo las ideas que queremos poner , aclaro que no podremos Alola ya que estos fic son hasta Kalos si ya se que no viene al caso pero lo digo ahora para que no esperen algo relacionado a futuro por ahora

sin nada mas que decir GRACIAS POR TODO LOS ESPERAMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA


End file.
